


Stuck in the past, unable to move on to the future

by YukariKen



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 10 chapters planned babyyy, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream knows he's a dick but doesn't find it in himself to care anymore, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Green screen is very lonely L, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandora's Vault, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags will update every new chapter, damage has already been done buddy, he is also very tired, he just wants to watch the world from the community house until he dies, no beta we die like Dream's emotions, prison changes people yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukariKen/pseuds/YukariKen
Summary: Finally, after a long timeDream is finally free from that prison, but as a different person.̶K̶a̶r̶m̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 20
Kudos: 413





	Stuck in the past, unable to move on to the future

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA
> 
> So yeah, this is a short "series" that I'll be doing. I planned 10 chapters to this, but they aren't really detailed, so most of this is still improv and be prone to change, so yeah. Hope you like this little project that I did for myself :D 
> 
> Updates are random since school is very unpredictable, as well as my motivation :,) 
> 
> Also pretend that the egg already got scrambled when Dream leaves prison. Also I haven't been watching a lot of streams lately so correct me if I'm horribly wrong xd

Dream doesn’t know how long it’s been, but judging by the length of his dirty blonde hair, it’s been a while. 

  
  


He hasn’t seen himself in a long time, refusing to look at his reflection in the cauldron. He knew he looked pitiful, his hands were slightly damaged from a tantrum some time ago, the dried blood on the walls clearly visible on the dark purple obsidian. His hair was dirty and slightly matted due to him not taking care of it. His mask was hanging on his neck, dried blood and a few cracks littering it, yet the smile is still there. 

The lectern was filled with doodles of smiley faces, little blobs, trees, and other things that felt familiar to him. All the books were filled to the brim, the thoughts that plagued his mind ever since day one were shoved inside the leather cover, stored messily inside the chest. The glowstone glowed as bright as ever, rivaling the light that the lava gave off. Speaking of lava, it still blocked his only way of escaping, the heat that it emits forever taunting him. The only sounds that were heard was the beating of his heart, the soft bubbling of the lava, and the quiet ticking of the clock, which was the only one that looked well taken care of. 

He sighs, leaning his head back, the dull pain in his head slightly clouding his mind. He wished he could sleep for forever, since it doesn’t look like he’s getting out soon. The annoying little flame of hope is still alive deep within him, preventing him from truly resting. He knows he’s never getting out of here, so why hope for something that’s impossible? It slightly frustrates him, knowing that the thing he desired the most right now is basically unreachable. 

At least, that’s what he thought before he heard gears whirring. He jumped, not expecting people to come in at all. He quickly brought his mask to his face, securing it tightly. The enchanted mask encased his whole body in a pale green screen. Even if he finally has a visitor after who knows how long, he’ll never show his face to them. It’s a weakness, and at least he doesn’t need to look at them in the eye, the emotions that show in his face hidden behind a humanoid form and a cryptic smile.

He watched as the lava fell down to reveal an armed Awesamdude. The creeper hybrid cautiously approached him, silently observing his cell that holds him captive. 

The fuzziness in his mind grew, muffling his hearing and clouding his vision. After so long of convincing himself that he will be alone forever, his mind froze when his eyes saw Sam. He looks the same, except for his hair, which was longer than he remembered it to be. The same creeper mask is still there, as well as his iconic green hair that was a little messy. 

Dear God, he missed seeing someone other than him. Memories flooded his brain, conflicting his mind. The warmth that the lava emitted seemed to taunt him even more, greatly reminding him of the warmth from the man that he's sure he'll never experience again. 

He realized Sam had been talking, and his mind was too fuzzy for him to pay attention. He blinked once, twice, before lightly pinching his arm, the dull pain snapping him out of….whatever that was. 

"-do you understand, Dream?" He heard Sam say once the ringing in his head disappeared. He opened his mouth to talk, yet he could only force out a small whimper. he cringed at the sound of it, it sounds like he swallowed an entire desert. It sounds so pitiful. 

The hybrid sighed and stared at Dream through his own mask before slightly stepping aside, and held a hand out to Dream, albeit hesitantly. 

"Follow me Dream, you're leaving prison." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The entire time he spent during the prison, he thought of how much he missed. What had changed while he was stuck in prison? 

Apparently, he had missed a lot. 

There were definitely more buildings than he remembered. There were more shops littered around the area, and a huge hotel stood tall in the horizon. The surroundings were beautiful, trees and flowers spread across the plains, wooden paths splitting into different directions. The sun shone brightly, blanketing the entire area with it's warm rays. 

This felt very different from the prison. Unlike the warmth of the lava, the warmth of the sun felt comforting, paired with the cool wind that blew onto his skin gently. Unlike the purple obsidian that surrounded him, there were so many colors that filled his vision. It all felt so alive, compared to the prison that felt so dead. He felt out of place, everything felt so alive, unlike him. 

"I'll leave you on your own. If you ever do anything bad again, you're going back," Sam said before walking off to do his own thing. Dream stared at his surroundings a bit more before venturing off to explore and take a closer look at what he had missed. 

•••

By the time Dream had finished exploring the new things, the sun had already started setting. He looked around for a place to sleep, and his eyes eventually landed on a building in the middle of a lake, wooden paths connecting it to land.

Dream looked at the newly renovated Community House. He didn't know who decided to rebuild it, but at least it was still standing, although it looks a bit different from its original design. He entered the building and was welcomed with lots of chests filled with different things for everyone to use. The floor was a dark green carpet, soft to the touch. Lanterns lit up the structure, giving the area a warm orange glow. 

Although it changed, Dream found himself attracted to it. This was the first building Dream and his...friends ever created. No matter how much he tried to remove it, even as much as blown it up, he still held it close to his heart. An attachment he'll never be able to get rid of. He's not sure whether he should be happy about it or not. 

Deciding that this would be his temporary shelter, he grabbed a green bed from one of the chests and made his way upstairs, glass walls greeting him. He placed the bed beside one of the walls and sat on the bed, watching the world transition into nighttime. The moon glowed brightly, stars twinkling with it in the night sky. Floating lanterns and torches lit the ground, looking like stars that fell from the sky. It was peaceful, sounds of people and mobs mixing into a soft buzzing. Even at night, the world never felt so alive. 

He closed his eyes and laid his head on the cool glass wall. While going around the SMP, he had encountered a few people he didn't bother to remember. He considered waving at them, but the way that they acted obviously implied that they didn't want him in their sight. They avoided him like he was the most dangerous person on the planet, which he most definitely is. 

He almost laughed at himself. Did he really think that everyone would forgive him after all of the messed up shit he's done? It would be a miracle if someone were to even spare a glance at him. He knew deep down that the moment he saw everyone against him, his bonds will never be the same again. 

Something within him sparked, just slightly. He felt weak and vulnerable, and the need to be stronger than others ignited ever so subtly. His body yearned for him to move and gather all of his strength back, but he was so tired. He just wants to sit on this soft bed and stare out the glass walls for eternity. No one is waiting for him out here anyway, so there's really no reason for him to move other than to get resources, which he doesn't feel like doing.

Dream knew his time in prison changed him. He used to love traveling, never staying in one place, but now he just feels like staying in this building forever. He used to talk and smile and laugh so often that his mere presence brightened up the mood immediately. Yet right now, all he wants is to remain silent. His presence only brings pain to others, and he doesn't even need to talk. 

Once, all he craved was chaos. Now, peace sounds so heavenly.

Now that he thinks of it, everyone seems to have moved on from him. The people that he encountered are smiling happily as they improve his server. It seems as if they’re all in the future and he’s forever doomed to be in the past, just like Schlatt. It seems as if he’s the only one desperately clinging to what used to be, too scared to face the future that he used to have so much control over. He’s a coward, and that ever so slightly irritates him. 

He’s stronger than this. 

_ Yet why was he the only one stuck in a standstill?  _

  
  
  


His eyes drooped a little, and Dream felt like sleeping. He decided to no longer dwell on it and laid on his side, staring tiredly at his pale green skin. Even when he's about to go to sleep, he didn't seem to want to remove his mask. It was the only thing that protects him now. Without it, he'll truly be vulnerable, and everyone would think of him as some weak person now. 

~~ He ignored the fact that it was okay to be vulnerable, its okay to be weak just ask help someone will be there for you you're not alone- ~~

He wonders if this is all just a dream, and that he'll wake up to the uncomfortable warmth of the lava and dreadful purple obsidian that seems to close in on him. 

He swore he could hear the distant ticking of a clock.

  
  
  


Sighing tiredly, he let his eyes shut and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was short and I don't really like it but oh well. 
> 
> Lowkey nervous and excited about posting this so like 
> 
> Any criticisms, corrections, and such are very much appreciated! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter Lovelies <333


End file.
